cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Gurguit/@comment-28696070-20170520020521
So, since there's a chance that NEXT ends with U20's Striders vs Diffriders, there is a chance of those six clans getting support again, or at least part of the clans that belong to the Striders team getting support. Gurguit has one of those chances, getting its fifth (And maybe last, if this is the end of G-Era) wave of support, so there are some fanmade cards that i created. Obviously they're half generic, like all Gurgit support until now (Except Scarface) I think that they would still make Gurguit balanced, and they just nerf Rayguit, because Golden Gurguit can't be the only one to do it!. Sunrise Ray Hawk, inset cool name here (a.k.a Golden Gurguit's bird, Belial Owl clone with Dindrane slapped on the draw) Critical Trigger/ Power 4000/ Shield 10000 AUTO(Drop Zone) Generation Break 1 Unite (Active if you have called two or more units to (RC) or (GC) during this turn):At the end of your turn, if you have a vanguard with "Gurguit" in its card name, you may put this card on the bottom of your deck. AUTO:Blast (1) When this unit is placed on (RC) from your deck, if you have a «Gold Paladin» vanguard, you may pay the cost. If you do, draw a card. Holy Mage, Amanda (Jeffrey with Gurguit Restriction, with the bonus of being a waifu AND drop zone recycler. Imagine her with Lavinia's hat, please). Normal Unit/Power 7000/Shield 5000 AUTO(RC) Generation Break 1 Unite (Active if you have called two or more units to (RC) or (GC) during this turn):this unit into your soul At the end of the battle that this unit boosted, if you have a vanguard with Gurguit you may pay the cost. If you do, draw a card. AUTO(RC) Generation Break 1 Unite (Active if you have called two or more units to (RC) or (GC) during this turn):At the end of your turn, you may choose up to three normal units with the unite ability from your drop zone and return them to the deck. If you returned three cards with this ability, you may Countercharge 1 or Soulcharge 1. Sunlight's flute, Escrad (Now HE outclasses Aglovale, i guess. Replaced either Perimore/Henrinus/Pwyll, and gives you room to play one of these, or any other card) Normal Unit/Power 9000/Shield 5000 CONT(RC) Generation Break 2 Unite (Active if you have called two or more units to (RC) or (GC) during this turn):This unit gets power +5000/Shield +5000. AUTO Blast (1) & Soul Blast (1) When this unit is placed on (RC), if you have a vanguard with Gurguit in its card name, you may pay the cost. If you do, reveal four cards from the top of your deck, search for up to one grade 1 or greater card from among them, call it to a (RC) in the same column as this unit. If the number of cards face up in your G zone is one or more, the unit called with this effect gets "Boost" until end of turn. If you did not call a card with this card's effect, Soul charge or Counter charge 1.